


Meeting your rival

by these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz



Series: Eurovision 2017 Drabbles [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz/pseuds/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz
Summary: Sometimes meeting the other favorite in the competition doesn't mean you have to be enemies.





	Meeting your rival

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series I am writing based on this year's competition and involving my two favorite contestants: Francesco Gabbani and Salvador Sobral

Salvador should have known better, and he should have believed his sister when she said that Francesco was one of the most charming men she had met in her life. She had told him that when they first met, the first thing he did was compliment the song and saying he couldn't wait to finally meet him.

With this in mind, heshouldn't besurprised when the man came to him at the Welcome Party and gave him one of the most charming smiles he had ever seen and started complimenting him.

“I'm so happy to meet you! You are a great artist...” Francesco said in his thick italian accent, which normally he would find distracting 

“Thank you, thank you. I speak italian, so we can keep talking in italian if you prefer.” Answered Salvador in a perfect italian

“Even better!” he started speaking in italian, which added up to his charm. “ I was hoping to meet you before this last part of the contest.”

“Well, I couldn't leave the country for long that's why I am here just now.” Francesco 

"Exhausting. I've been promoting non stop sinceSanremo, a little jumping back and forth between some of the Eurovision promotion tour and Italy, especially since my new album will go on sale on Friday. But I can't complain, the last year of my life as been amazing and I am so thankfulto behere and show the european public the music we are making in Italy.”

“I must say, your song is my favorite one on the contest. The lyrics are genius, it is so satirical and the message is so important.”

“Grazie, I'm glad you think so.”

And they kept talking about music and sharing their opinions and experiences in the music industry, with Francesco talking about his experience in a band and how about he almost quit singing, and Salvador talking about how he hated music contests and how ironically he ended up in the biggest song contest in europe, because his sister asked him. And Salvadorwas mesmerizedby Francesco, how he was capable of talking about less than good experiences with a smile on his face and dealt with things with humour. He could be talking about anything and Salvador had the feeling he would listen to him and stare.  
It was an interesting conversation that last most of the party and only finished once the head of the portuguese delegation, together with his sister called him to join them.

“I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsals.” said Salvador

“I wouldn't miss it. ”

 

On their way to gather with the rest of the delegation his sister started asking questions.

“So... you spend the entire night talking to you “greatest rival” in the contest, how was it?”

“Remember when you said he was charming?”

“Yes.” Answered his sister

“You understimated that.”


End file.
